Assassin
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Seventeen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must return to the planet of Phindar when the Governor is nearly assassinated. Who is behind this and will the Jedi fall too?


**Assassin**

Seventeen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must return to the planet of Phindar when the Governor is nearly assassinated. Who is behind this and will the Jedi fall too?

**Chapter One**

Obi-Wan Kenobi strode quickly after his Master, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn as they disembarked on the landing platform in Coruscant's bustling spaceport. Congestion of busy traffic was passing him by as they headed back towards the Jedi Temple.

Striding down the platform he followed his Master. Their mission to Munalist had been a success; they had succeeded in negotiating a peaceful solution between the Intergalactic Banking Clan and the planet's government over trade rights. It had been a long process, but it had turned out to be successful. Seventeen year old Obi-Wan eagerly awaited his arrival at the Jedi Temple, he as tired and hungry, he hoped for a chance to go to the kitchens to get something to eat.

He kept in stride with Qui-Gon, waiting for any indication of their next mission. "Do you feel that the mission was a success, Master?"

"Indeed, it was. The Intergalactic Banking Clan was persuaded to lower the tax rate for trade so that was it was beneficial for both parties. The mission had gone smoothly. No major conflicts.

Arriving at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan felt the cool air hit him immediately, bringing him instant refreshment. "I sense you wish to go get something to eat, Padawan," Qui-Gon Jinn said simply. "Go to the kitchens, I will find you if we are needed."

"Right away, Master," Obi-Wan needed no suggestion. He headed straight for the kitchens. Walking to the Temple Kitchens, he sat down after he grabbed himself some bread, a tart, and some muja fruit. Sitting down, he began to eat.

Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn watched his Padawan rush off to the kitchens. He smiled and headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains where Master Yoda was to give him a briefing of their next mission. He wasn't sure what to expect, missions varied greatly, depending on the situation. One didn't know what would happen or where they would be sent, so he had to be prepared for any situation.

Arriving at the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he spotted Master Yoda sitting at his favorite chair, waiting for him. "Master Qui-Gon, a success your mission was?"

"Yes, my Master, it was." Qui-Gon answered simply.

"An urgent mission, I have for you." Master Yoda spoke in a hushed tone. "The Governor of Phindar. An assassination attempt on him there was. Contact us, his brother did, one you know, Paxxi Derida."

"Yes, I do, Master." Paaxi Derida had been a Phindian rebel when the planet had been controlled by the Syndicat. He had hijacked their transport and left them stranded on the planet so the Jedi could aid them in freeing their planet from the Syndicat. Together, with his brother Guerra, they had overthrown the gangster Baftu and his assistant Terra.

"Honor his request, we do. Sending you and your Padawan, we are. Find this assassin, we ask. Detain and question him, we wish of you."

"I will inform my Padawan immediately, my Master." Qui-Gon turned to leave. Yoda's voice stopped him.

"Dangerous, I sense this mission is. Be wary, I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I will, Master." Qui-Gon Jinn left the Room of a Thousand Fountains and headed towards the kitchens. Striding quickly, he wondered what it meant about an assassin attempt on Guerra's life. He had liberated Phindar from the Syndicat. He had been hailed a hero. But he had also been a thief before then. He wondered if something had happened because of his thieving nature.

He spotted Obi-Wan eating his tart in the kitchens. "Padawan, we must be going." Obi-Wan quickly wolfed down his tart.

"What is it Master?"

"We have another mission. We will leave tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"The Phindar System."

"Phindar, why?"

"One, Governor Guerra has had an assassination attempt on his life."

"Assassination attempt!" Obi-Wan was surprised, this was startling news. Many on Phindar considered him to be a hero. He was Obi-Wan's friend, of course he wanted to help him.

"We leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, we will leave tomorrow. Go get some rest. This mission will not go as smoothly as our last."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said; he headed for his sleep chamber. Closing the door behind him, he fell into a restless sleep.

He remembered his visit to Phindar. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been hijacked by Paxxi Derida and left stranded on the planet. They had participated in an unofficial mission to free the planet of its tyrannical Government the Syndicat.

The government controlled its people through false food shortages and the memory wipe machine. Rebels were renewed, or had their memories erased so they wouldn't be a threat to the dictatorship. Obi-Wan had been captured and had almost lost his memory. Had it not been for the Force and the reassurance of a gift from his Master Qui-Gon on his thirteenth birthday, he might have not been able to survive and keep his memories.

His unexpected mission to Phindar would be a very personal matter. This would be no small mission. He would be prepared for what lie ahead.

* * *

The transport ship shot out of hyperspace, bringing the planet of Phindar into full view. Obi-Wan remembered four years earlier when they had been hijacked by Paaxi in order for the rebel to seek their aid in breaking the Syndicat. He wondered if the assassination attempt had something to do with it. He wasn't sure.

The transport landed and the Jedi prepared to disembark. "Be mindful, Padawan. The obvious can be deceitful. Be wary of open suggestions. Keep your mind on the here and now where it belongs. Be wary, I sense a disturbance in the Force." Some dark evil was lurking in the shadows. He could not place where it came from but he felt it around him.

"Yes Master. Do you think that the assassination attempts have to do with Guerra's past? He was a thief after all."

"I cannot be the judge of that Padawan. We will be mindful of the living Force. We will discover who is behind this."

They began walking towards the capital city of Laressa. The mission was about to begin. No doubt it would be difficult. Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and tightened the lightsaber on his belt. He would watch and be mindful of all the events that were about to take place. But he wasn't going to let his friend be murdered. He was going to find the one who was responsible and bring him to justice. He would see to that.


End file.
